A Day in Las Noches
A Day in Las Noches is the fourth chapter of Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I. Summary The chapter opens with Aizen pondering Ben's arrival and how it can serve his ambitions. Gin Ichimaru enters the room and mentions that several Arrancar, including Luppi Antenor, wish to fight Ben. Aizen declares that he will have to set some grounds rules regarding Ben. The next scene shows Ben sparring with Apacci Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun while Harribel watches. Szayel and Nnoitra arrive in the hopes of seeing Ben use any new forms. Ben uses Rath at first, but this gets him nowhere quickly, so he transforms into Cannonbolt. Apacci is not impressed, until Cannonbolt literally runs her over. Seething, she attacks him with a Cero; Ben responds by switching to Upchuck, swallows the Cero, then fires it back, an act that amuses Szayel but leaves Nnoitra shaken for some reason. After the spar, Ben is allowed to go on a walk in Hueco Mundo. While he is doing this, he comes across a group of Hollows chasing what appears to be a little girl and attacks them with Jetray. The girl, who turns out to be an Arrancar named Nel Tu, explains that she was playing a game called "Eternal Tag" and that the other beings, also Arrancar, are her "brothers", who introduce themselves as Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, along with a giant worm called Bawabawa. Suddenly, the group is attacked by a mole-like Hollow, but Ben scares it off using Armodrillo. The group asks Ben to stay with them; Ben declines, but promises to return. On returning to Las Noches, Ben finds Harribel's Fraccion being attacked by Nnoitra. He quickly turns into NRG and attacks the Quinto, ignoring their insistence to retrieve Harribel instead. Nnoitra is initially amused by he challenge, but to his surprise and frustration, his Zanpakuto cannot damage NRG, while the latter's attacks cannot fully penetrate Nnoitra's Hierro. Ultimately, NRG traps Nnoitra in a bear hug and begins to set him on fire, successfully hurting him in the process, but their fight is interrupted by Harribel, who quickly restrains and menaces the enraged Nnoitra. Tosen arrives and takes Nnoitra away for punishment. Harribel thanks Ben for saving her Fraccion. Ben tries to downplay his actions, but becomes enraged when Harribel explains that anyone else in Las Noches would have ignored Nnoitra's actions, which only further emphasizes her gratitude, saying that Ben has earned her trust. Word of the fight quickly spreads, with mixed reactions from each Espada. Nnoitra, now sporting several burns on his back, angrily vows revenge. Meanwhile, a strange man appears in Las Noches undetected and comments on Ben's "progress". Character Debuts *Nel Tu/Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Dondochakka Birstanne *Pesche Guatiche *Bawabawa *Professor Paradox Aliens Used *Rath *Cannonbolt *Upchuck (story debut) *Jetray *Armodrillo (story debut) *NRG (story debut) Trivia *This is the second time Ben fights an Espada, but like the first time, it was called off before there was an official winner. *This is Ben's first fight with Nnoitra, starting mutual feelings of hate between the two. *Ben meets Nel Tu, Dondochakka Birstanne, Pesche Guatiche, and Bawabawa for the first time. Category:Chapters Category:Ultimate Alien Volume I Chapters